1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interior systems for motor vehicles.
2. Background of the Related Art
In a motor vehicle, comfort and convenience for all people in the vehicle are important. Part of xe2x80x9ccomfort and conveniencexe2x80x9d for small children includes the ability to be near their parents. However, for small children seated in the second row of seats in the vehicle, they have not heretofore been able to sit near their parents if their parents are in the front row of seats. Thus, a solution to this issue would improve the comfort and convenience aspects of family travel in a motor vehicle. At the same time, to the extent that the solution to this issue xe2x80x9csub-optimizesxe2x80x9d the interior packaging of the vehicle for families without small children, the solution should also be flexible enough to meet the needs of such other families.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an interior system for a motor vehicle which allows a person seated in the second row of seats to be located near the people seated in the front seats.
It is a further object of the present invention for the interior system to be flexible enough not to be permanently sub-optimized for families who do not require the ability for a person seated in the second row of seats to be located near the people seated in the front seats.
The present invention provides an interior system for a motor vehicle, the motor vehicle defining a forward and a rearward longitudinal direction. The system comprises two front seats and a rear seat disposed rearwardly of the front seats and adjustable through a range of positions including a forwardmost and a rearwardmost position. The system also includes a first console disposed between the two front seats, the first console having a substantially flat portion located lower than the rear seat and in general lateral alignment with the rear seat, the flat portion further located proximate the rear seat when the rear seat is in its forwardmost position. The first console further comprises attachment provisions for attaching a second console to the first console at least in part upon the substantially flat portion.
The present invention also provides an interior system for a motor vehicle, the motor vehicle defining a forward and a rearward longitudinal direction. The system comprises two front seats, a first console disposed between the two front seats and a second console removably attached to the first console. The system further includes a rear seat disposed rearward of the front seat and adjustable through a range of positions including a forwardmost and a rearwardmost position. The first console has a substantially flat portion suitably disposed and sized to act as a footrest for a person sitting in the rear seat with the rear seat in at least one position of the range of positions and the second console removed from the first console.